


Christmas Years

by elvirakitties



Series: Christmas [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Voldie dead, not coming back. Snape still hates the Potters. Doesn't follow Canon or JKR's books in the slightest concerning plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~parseltongue

1st year:

"Mate, it will be fine." Ron Weasley said as he finished packing his trunk.

"Fine, it's going to be just me and Snape here. Everyone and I mean everyone else is leaving. Dumbledore is only going to be here a few nights and he wasn't sure which nights. The only reason I didn't get shipped back to the Dursley's is that I refused to go, despite him wanting me too."

"I am sure it will be fine, just ignore him. You probably won't even see him." Ron slammed the lid of his trunk down. He then proceeded to sit on it in order to lock it. 

"Really Ron? Can't you leave a few things behind instead of praying your trunk won't explode before you get home?" 

________________________________________

"Potter, I expect you to appear each evening for dinner." Snape stated. "If I am going to have to endure your presence this holiday, it will be where I am comfortable."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I am not going to be responsible for you getting yourself killed. Why didn't you return to your adoring family is beyond me? Afraid they didn't buy you enough gifts? Your family finally got tired of you?" Snape turned and walked away before he turned the corner, said: "dinner in my quarters, 6 sharp be there or you will be serving detention and starve."

Harry didn't even respond as it wasn't much of a threat. He wasn't about to spend any time with Snape and he knew enough about starving that he wasn't worried about it. He knew Snape would most likely drag him to dinner the next night, but he would have to disappear earlier.

_____________________________________________________________________

Harry was sitting in the library working on his potion assignment when a shadow fell over his chair. "Professor."

"Where were you?" Snape almost growled out. 

"When?" Harry looked up at him.

"Last night. I gave your specific instructions and you failed to follow-up on them." 

"No, I selected to enjoy my holiday, as you are expected to enjoy yours. However, I was in my dorm, on my bed to be specific, reading. You can ask any of the house elves. They paid enough visits to me last night." The elves drove him nuts actually, they were working on cleaning the dorms since Hermione wasn't around to try and give them clothes, so whole house was being cleaned. 

"You expect me to believe that? You're about as trustworthy as your worthless father was." 

"Ask any one of them." 

"Elf." Snape stated. 

"You call Tatty Master Potion Master?" 

"Yes, where was Mr. Potter last night?"

"In bed, all night, reading. We cleaning." Tatty answered. 

"Thank you, Tatty." Snape responded and waited until the elf was gone before rounding again on Harry. "Detention tonight for not following instructions, ten points from Gryffindor, and you will be eating in my quarters."

"No, I looked it up. I am not required to attend meals during the holidays with the staff. As long as I check in daily with you and am in my dorm by curfew I am not breaking any rules or regulations."

"Listen, you arrogant little brat, I don't care what you tell me. You will follow my directions or face the consequences of being the spoiled, disobedient, little brat that you are. A weeks detention and you will be in my quarters each night for dinner. " 

Harry didn't respond as he watched Snape walk away. The man berated him in classes, in the halls, and every other chance he got. Harry gathered up his stuff and headed back to his dorm. He packed a few things and headed down to the Chamber. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table as everyone was arriving. He saw Snape and knew the man was furious. His face was hard and he was staring directly at Harry. He didn't even bother to look at Dumbledore or McGonagall. He knew they only heard part of the story. While he knew he was being a brat by not showing up at Snape's quarters, he honestly just wanted a break from the man and his insults. 

"Mr. Potter, follow me." Snape said after the feast was over. "I am looking forward to your upcoming detentions I have some lovely rooms that need a thorough cleaning."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. They agreed and disagreed with his decision. Hermione was her usual self in that anyone in authority could do no wrong, despite telling her what the rules said. She did agree with that aspect. Ron just thought it was a great idea. 

Once in the Headmaster's office, Harry took his usual seat. "Headmaster, I hope you had a good holiday."

"It would have been better if I hadn't been told you disappeared. Professor Snape tells me you disobeyed his direct orders, even after he gave you a detention."

"True."

"I told you, Headmaster."

"Did he mention that according to the rules, I wasn't required to attend dinner with him as long as I saw him daily and remained in my dorm after curfew which I did. I informed him of the rules and he extended my previous unwarranted one. He even had my statement verified by Tatty. An elf he selected, not me, to verify my story." Harry calmly asked. "This was of course, after insulting me by calling me a variety of insulting names and my father too. Telling me if I didn't attend meals with him I would starve."

Dumbledore looked at Snape. "Harry, when I agreed to allow you to stay it was with the understanding that you obey the rules. If Professor Snape requested that you attending meals with him in the Great Hall."

"In his quarters." Harry interrupted. 

"In his quarters, you should have obeyed."

"No. I have to put up with him insulting and demeaning me each class, in the halls, anytime he sees me. I wanted a holiday where no one insulted and demeaned me. I have to put up with it from my relatives. I have put up with it from a professional for the last few months. I have put up with the stares, the glares, and the insults from the students. I wanted for the first time in my life to enjoy the only present I have ever received, peace from my relatives and everyone else's insults." Harry realized he said too much, his face paled and before they could respond, he dashed out the door. 

Harry made it to the Chamber and leaned against one of the pillars. ~Back already?~

~Yes, it didn't go well.~

~Stay here we can teach you.~ 

Harry looked around at the snakes and glanced to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. ~Sal?~

~Rest, we will speak in the morning.~ Salazar watched the boy as he found his way to the bed and as soon as he knew he was asleep he made his way to the Headmaster's office. He had a two people who needed a few home truths delivered to them. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

2nd Year:

"Only you." Snape said as he handed Harry some potions. Harry sneezed and kept on sneezing. "This should make you feel better. I removed the Boxie Berries." 

"I honestly didn't know I was allergic to them." 

"I am aware. One at a time. I am not sure what else you might be allergic too." Snape sat down on one of the chairs beside Harry's bed. "If this works, you should be well enough to spend Christmas in my quarters for dinner."

"I don't have to spend every night?" Harry asked he hoped these potions worked. 

"No, but I do expect you to check in with me and do your assignments. You will be submitting them for me to review."

"Fine."

"Harry." Snape's voice held the warning tone.

"I always have you look at it." Harry's eyes started to close. 

Salazar, last year, had lectured Snape and Dumbledore about what Harry's home life was really like. He also reminded them that Harry was the legal owner of Hogwarts. If the boy wanted some peace and quiet he was certainly entitled to it considering everything else he had endured over the years. When Snape tried to object Salazar said one phrase that made Snape revamp his opinion of Harry. It was a simple phrase, one that was effective. Salazar said, "he would trade his relatives for yours, Severus." 

Snape went to leave but Harry's voice stopped him. "Severus, may we have some pumpkin pie for dessert?"

"Yes, Brat, if you are well enough for it on Christmas. If not I am sure the elves will make it for another day." 

___________________________________________________________________

 

3rd year:

"Harry, don't forget to pack your books."

"Already done, my trunk is all packed." This was going to be the first year that they weren't going to be at Hogwarts for Christmas. This year they were heading to Snape Manor. 

"Good, Minerva and Albus will arrive tomorrow. Poppy is coming with us." Since it was the first day of the Christmas holiday, the formal titles were gone. 

"Are we using a port-key or floo?" Harry asked as he stepped into the kitchenette of Snape's quarters. 

"Port-key, I need to open the wards to allow everyone to come and visit." 

"Ron and Hermione are going to join us on Boxing Day." 

Christmas morning Harry was separating the presents, he gave a stack to Snape and moved back to his chair. He had put his present to Snape on top. He watched the surprise flicker across Snape's face. He thought he saw a tear but it was gone. "Harry?"

"Yes. I really want it. Hermione, Draco and I made the potion." Snape had asked at the beginning of the term if Harry wanted to be his son. He had tried to tell Snape at the time he wanted that, but Snape had insisted on Harry thinking about, researching that was required, and what was needed. 

Snape held up the blood adoption potion. "It's perfect."

______________________________________________

4th year:

"Harry James Severus Potter Snape don't you even think of it." Snape turned his head and started to walk back to Hogwarts. They were heading to the apparition point to head to Snape Manor. Suddenly, he got whacked with a snowball to his back. He didn't even turn around, he pulled out his wand and sent about four snowballs flying back to where he thought Harry might be. He could hear the laughing behind him and knew he was wrong. 

"Missed me." Harry taunted. 

Snape grinned and cast a different spell this time. The snowballs were bigger, wetter, and looking for a heat source that wasn't Snape. He heard a muffled yelp. He grinned.

"DAD!" Harry was finally able to get rid of the snow.

"I warned you." Snape turned and faced his son. Harry looked like a drowned rat. He waved his wand, casting a few different spells including a warming charm. "Come on, Brat, we have to beat the hordes to the Manor."

________________________________________________________________

Snape looked down at the present in his lap. It was from Harry. He slowly unwrapped it. He saw a leather bound photo album. "Harry?"

Harry glanced at him from his position on the floor. "I figured that I don't have any photos of me before I came to Hogwarts, so I arranged with Albus, Minerva, Ron, and Hermione to set up cameras all over the school. The cameras took pictures of us from when we returned to Hogwarts last Christmas to about a week ago. You remember how you were wondering all the time we were spending together, but it wasn't for school."

"Yes, I thought you were looking for trouble and asked you about it." Snape answered.

"Well, we were developing the pictures, sorting them into piles, after we dated them. Hermione put the locations and who is in the pictures the back. We used a special quill to do it." Harry explained. 

Snape opened the photo album and saw the pictures with who was in them, along with the very stylish freeform writing of where and when. 

Harry stood up. "See that is the first time we made the level three healing potion." 

"I can tell." He flipped through several pages, as they enjoyed looking at the photos. "Harry, thank you."

"Happy Christmas."

______________________________________

5th year:

"Really a dance? A Yule dance?" Harry tried to hide how much he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Yes, so we're required to stay here. Most of the students and staff are also staying. They don't even have enough going home for the Christmas holiday to make use of all the cars of the Hogwarts Express." Snape told him. 

"Worse Christmas ever." Harry muttered.

"Really Harry?" 

"Yes, I mean I only have the past four years to compare it to, so yes, worse Christmas ever." 

Snape laughed. "In that case, I have to agree. Do you know how to dance?"

"What? You mean I have to dance too?" Harry wasn't happy about that bit of news.

"Yes, I will sign you up. Minerva will be instructing the class this Saturday." 

"Great." Harry muttered he grinned as an idea hit him. "You know, my father is a famous potion master, maybe we could ask him to slip us a potion that gives us the flu for a day."

"No, Harry. However, I will make you a deal. You go to Minerva's lesson, dance at least three dances, and I will agree to allow you to pick our summer holiday spot for one week. Exception it won't be the infernal mouse park we went to last year." They had gone to France and Euro Disney wasn't a pleasant experience for either of them. The crowds were just too much.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good, because I was thinking we could go to Spain."

"No, we aren't running with the bulls. I can't believe Hagrid told that story." Snape left their quarters to go and sign Harry up for dancing lessons. Just two more years, Snape thought. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

20 years later:

"Grandpa, grandpa, look." Snape had toys thrust into his face. Snape took the stuffed animal from his youngest granddaughter as he pulled her brother into his lap. 

"Kids, let him actually see them before you shove them into his face." Fred Potter said as he walked into his father-in-law's house. "Dad, we're here."

"Really? I would never have guessed." Snape was half listening to his grandchildren tell him about their presents. 

"You should know better by now than to give him an opening like that." Harry put the dessert on the sideboard. "Pumpkin pie."

"Like you would bring anything else. Molly promised to bring her candied yams and that green bean dish she makes." Snape informed Harry and Fred.

"She told us and warned us not to bring any apple tarts. She has a fresh batch and some more fudge." Fred commented. 

"They will be here soon. Poppy and Minerva will be here in about an hour. They were going to stop by Albus' grave."

Snape didn't comment. Harry and Snape had visited yesterday to renew the charms on the tomb. 

"Grandpa tell us a story." 

"Which one?"

"How about the one where Salazar yelled at you and great-grandpa Albus?" Severus Albus Potter asked. 

"He didn't yell, he merely strongly made his point." Snape replied. "However, I will tell you the story, while we wait for your other grandparents to arrive."


End file.
